Erised
by MissFiyerabaMeponineSherlock
Summary: Lily's thoughts when Harry sees her and James in the Mirror of Erised. One-shot


**This just popped into my head and I couldn't resist**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the amazing characters... alas...**

**Lily POV**

I smile as I look at my son through the mirror of Erised, tears are falling from my eyes. Oh how he looks like James. My eyes though, he has my eyes. It saddens me to think that all he desires is to have a family. All of his family is dead... including me and–I turn my head to look at him–James. We are dead, yes, but not gone. No, we've been watching over Harry ever since we died, or should I say killed. When Petunia dies... well, there are plenty of things that I have to say to her. I look at Harry again. His eyes meet mine and he smiles. He places his hand on the mirror. I raise my hand to meet his. Were it not for the mirror, our hands would be touching. But, then again, if not for the mirror I wouldn't be here.

"Mum?" he whispers. I nod slowly. He looks at James. "Dad?" out of the corner of my eye I see James nod. It's a shame that we can't talk to him, but at least we can hear him talk to us. All of us in the mirror smile and wave at Harry.

Harry stares at us hungrily, both hands pressing against the glass. His eyes meet mine again and I can see it in his eyes that he wishes that he could join us in the mirror. Oh how I wish more than anything that I could hold my son close to me. But I can't. I'm dead. But at least Harry is alive. That's all that matters. I saved him from Voldemort. I shielded him with my body.

Suddenly, Harry looks all around him as if startled by something. He's clearly realised that he can't stay here.

"I'll come back." he whispers and then hurries from the room.

...

We all return to the afterlife. James embraces me and I find myself sobbing into his chest.

"I wish he could know us..." I whisper. James kisses my forehead.

"I know, so do I."

"At least he's safe..."

"Yes, especially at Hogwarts. There isn't a safer place." he says with a slight smile. I manage a small smile. "Besides, Voldemort is gone. He can't hurt Harry." That's true. Voldemort is gone. Even if he wasn't, Dumbledore would protect Harry.

"I just wish we could have been there with him... for all of his birthdays, all of the holidays, when he got his Hogwarts letter... everything..." I say quietly. I know that Petunia and Vernon haven't exactly treated him like family.

"I feel the same way, Lily..."

...

Harry is standing in front of the mirror again. This time he's brought his friend with him. I smile as I recognise the red Weasley hair and the kind blue eyes that I've seen before on Molly's face.

"See?" Harry asks his friend.

"I can't see anything." his friend replied.

"Look! Look at them all... there are loads of them..."

"I can only see you." his friend says. Of course he can't see us. The mirror of Erised shows your deepest desire. His friend doesn't have any desire to see Harry's family. But Harry hasn't realised that yet...

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am."

...

We're back in the afterlife again.

"He doesn't understand what the mirror does." James says. I nod in agreement.

"Do you think he'll figure it out?" I ask him. He nods.

"Probably."

...

Harry sits down in front of the mirror. James and I smile at him. I notice Dumbledore appear out of thin air. He's always been brilliant with his invisiblity charms. Harry hasn't noticed Dumbledore yet.

"So – back again, Harry?"

Harry turns around.

"I – I didn't see you, sir."

"Strange how short-sighted being invisible can make you." says Dumbledore. I know what's going to happen. Dumbledore is going to explain the mirror to Harry and then he's going to tell Harry to stay away from the mirror. And that's exactly what he does. I can tell that Harry doesn't want to leave the mirror, but Dumbledore is right. Harry can't live his life in front of this mirror.

As Harry gives us a final wave, I can see tears gathering in his eyes. He thinks that this is goodbye forever. I wish I could tell him that it's not. We'll always be with him, even though he can't see us. I wish I could tell him that, but I can't. I can't speak to him. He looks so sad. It breaks my heart. Harry's eyes meet mine again. He looks at me for a second and then leaves.

...

Harry will never be able to see us again. Not until he dies, which, hopefully, won't be for a very long time. We can still watch over him though. At least we can do that for Harry. We can be with him in spirit.

**I hope you liked my little one-shot. Please review!**


End file.
